


A Friend

by lasihiutale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Ron Weasley is your best friend and he protects you if you need it.





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bullying, swearing

“Y/N, how’s your cowardly boyfriend?” Pansy asked and made a mean face at you as she passed by.

“He’s not my boyfriend. We’re friends, why is it so big deal to you?” you shot a glare to Pansy. “Oh, right. Because you’re an intolerant pug-face with no life. So you decided to ruin everybody else’s life.” you smiled at her as you continued walking.

“You little bitch…” you heard her murmuring and you huffed.

“Thanks, pug-face.”

“Stupefy!” you heard her scream, but you had been ready for that.

“Protego!” Pansy’s spell reflected from your magical shield and hit Crabbe, who stood beside Pansy. Crabbe fell backward and soon he laid on the cold stone floor, passed out. You smirked, and Pansy glared at you with the might of Merlin.

“You’re a disgrace to all Slytherins, to all pure-bloods, your family, your-“

“I didn’t  _choose_  to be put in Slytherin. And not all Slytherins are bullies who are meant to hate all Gryffindors with all their might, even though our dear founder got into a fight with Godric Gryffindor. And yes, I’m a pure-blood, but my family isn’t so rotten as yours. Get lost.” you rolled your eyes and turned to leave once again.

You didn’t get far before someone pushed you on the ground.

“You think being so important and clever. You’re a Gryffindor-lover. You have betrayed all the Slytherins by being friends with that  _Weasley boy_. Even Snape loathes you.”

“Good, I loathe him too.” you said after laughing a bit. You turned around on the floor and looked at Pansy who towered over you.

“Get away from Y/N!” you heard your best friend shout at Pansy and she whipped her head to the staircase.

“Oh, the friends of our little betrayer Slytherin. See you later Y/N/N…” she used your nickname and you cringed at it. And after that, she left with few of her friends and they left Crabbe laying in the hallway.

“Bloody hell… your nose is bleeding.” Ron said as he examined your face.

“I’m fine, Ron. Pansy’s a coward, we all know that.” you said, smirking and wiped some blood off from your nose.

“There’s McGonagall, should we tell her?” you heard Hermione ask you and you shook your head.

“It’s not McGonagall’s business, she would just inform Snape about it and Snape doesn’t give a damn about me getting almost beaten by Pansy.”

“She’s still a teacher. I think we should tell her. She knows how Snape wouldn’t listen. C’mon, Harry.” she said, and they went off with Harry from your side before you could protest. Ron had dug up some tissues which you used to wipe your nose some more. He smiled at you sadly.

“I hope every day that you would be in some other house than Slytherin.” he said quietly, and you shrugged. “What? They bully you and shoot glares at you. The only reason being that you’re my friend.”

“Yeah well, there’s that but… I can break some negative expectations as Slytherin. Giving that all the popular Slytherins are bullies, it gives the world a feeling that all the Slytherins are evil and like to bully people.” you turned your gaze at Ron.

“…yeah. I agree with you. In some way.” he grinned and lifted you up from the floor before giving you a half-hug.

“Who would have thought that me, a Weasley, would have a Slytherin as his third best friend at Hogwarts?” he murmured, and you grinned, hugging him back.

“My cousin was – and still is – pretty upset that I’m not some famous bully who everyone hates. She doesn’t talk to me because of it. But what would I gain for it? People fearing me? Talking shit about me? It’s much nicer being someone who doesn’t act being someone else than I really am. Guess Pansy doesn’t know how to be like that. She can’t be like that for real, she just acts tougher than she is. I think she might be really broken inside.”

Ron snorted.

“What?” you asked, furrowing your eyebrows.

“Really? Pansy? Broken?” he asked, an amused look on his face.

“You never know what’s inside of people before you get to know them. I mean,  _really_  know them. Pansy has built a wall so high she won’t let anyone in though…”

“And Y/N L/N gets the Philosopher of the Year award, give her some applauds!” Ron clapped his hands as everyone turned to look and you pushed him on the elbow, laughing.

“And Ron Weasley gets the Clown of the Year award.” you said, giggling and after that, you went to the class together with Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

_You were so happy to have someone so amazing as Ronald Bilius Weasley as your best friend._


End file.
